


So Magic, Sew Magic

by thornconnelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Don't ask how this connects with cannon, Everybody Lives, Sewing, Spark Stiles Stilinski, The Hale Pack - Freeform, it doesn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thornconnelly/pseuds/thornconnelly
Summary: 5 times the pack is confused by Stiles' new sewing-related hobby and 1 time they realize why he's been spending so much time mending their clothing.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 287





	So Magic, Sew Magic

1  
“Stiles are you,” Jackson paused, seemingly looking for the perfect work to both describe what Stiles was doing and insult him at the same time, “sewing?”

Stiles had waited patiently for Jackson to finish talking. They might be part of the same pack now, but that didn’t stop Jackson from being an asshole sometimes. He made sure the thread wasn’t tangled at all before he looked up. “Jackson, once again your powers of observation are shockingly astute.”

“What does that mean?” Jackson asked, folding his arms across his chest. Lydia and Derek turned away from the tv to watch the exchange. Stiles hadn’t punched Jackson in a while, but they were all still a little wary around the two of them when they argued.

“I’m just surprised you are able to function independently, is all,” Stiles replied, looking back down at the hem he was focusing on. If he didn’t get the pattern just right, he would have to start all over again.

“Shut the fuck up, asshole. At least I’m not the one sewing.”

Stiles just grunted and continued the pattern. After this one pattern he just had two more to do and then he’d be done for the night. “Dude, just watch the movie.” Jackson shrugged and turned back to the screen.

After the movie ended, the pack helped to straighten the living room. Derek had said he was more than willing to host pack movie nights, but he’d be damned if he was cleaning up after everyone alone.

“That was one of my shirts,” Derek murmured quietly to Stiles as he washed dishes.

Stiles grinned wryly over at Derek. “It was.”

“You knew I would notice.” Derek raised an eyebrow as if he was asking a question, but there was definitely no inflection to indicate that he was.

“I wasn’t trying to hide it. You tore the hem the last time we fought the pixies, and I noticed that you hadn’t fixed it when you wore it last week. I just brought over some of my sewing supplies so I could fix it.”

Derek squinted a little as if trying to see if there was anything else to Stiles’ story. After a moment he shrugged and grinned. “Well thanks. I usually just throw things out when they get too damaged… but this one wasn’t so bad.”

Stiles laughed. “Dude you must buy a new wardrobe at least three times a year then. Let’s try to cut down on your clothing budget a bit. I’m pretty handy with a needle and thread. I can help stitch up some things.”

Derek’s small grin turned rueful. “That would be pretty helpful.”

2

The next day Derek showed up at Stiles’ house with a bag full of clothes. “I feel really shitty asking you to do all this.”

Stiles laughed and opened his door. “Well hello to you also. Come on in and I’ll see what I can do.”

Derek followed in sheepishly. “Can I pay you?”

“No, dude, it’s nothing. I’ve got no other plans for today, so you’re saving me from boredom.”

Derek looked hesitant. “You’re sure?”

Stiles sat down at the couch and started pulling clothing out of the bag. He instantly started making two piles. “Positive. If you want to hang out while I fix them, that would be cool. Plus you could figure out something for lunch. How does that sound?”

Derek grinned finally, looking relieved. “Perfect.”

Stiles started pointing at the different piles. “So these I can fix like new, and these few I can fix, but they’ll have visible stitching, like, almost patch-work looking. Are you ok with that?” When Derek nodded, Stiles shrugged and continued, “But these few aren’t really worth salvaging, unless you want me to make something altogether new out of them.” Derek sagged a little and Stiles squinted. “What makes these so special?

Derek reached out and picked up a pile of fabric that Stiles was pretty sure used to be a grey henley. “This was the last present Laura gave me.”

Stiles carefully lifted it out of Derek’s hands and placed it next to him on the couch, “Then I’ll figure out something special to do with it.”

Derek grinned, looking down at his hands. “I’m going to go out for a bit and get some stuff for lunch, and then I’ll be back.”

Stiles nodded. “I’ll get started on this. Leave the door open so you can just come back in.”

  
3

Scott stopped in his tracks in the doorway to the laundry room with Allison not far behind him. “Are you doing my laundry?”

Stiles chuckled as he moved things from the washer to the dryer. “Our machine broke at home, so your mom said I could use your machine until the mechanic comes to fix it.”

“Yea… but you’re doing my clothes right now.”

“They were in the machine,” Stiles said. “I’m just moving them to the dryer.”

“Oh. I guess that isn’t so weird.”

“Dude we’ve been friends since kindergarten. Is it really so weird that I touched your underwear?” Allison laughed in the hallway and Stiles shot a grin at her.

Scott laughed. “I guess not. Here, pass me the dry stuff. I’ll bring it upstairs and then you can help us study for the physics test.”

“That detergent smells nice,” Allison commented as Scott walked upstairs. “It’s really subtle, but pleasant.”

Stiles grinned. “Yea thanks. I brought it over special. It can’t be too strong or it would bother the wolves’ noses.”

4

Stiles paused as he felt someone looming over him. He looked up to see Lydia glaring down at him. “And what on Earth do you think you’re doing?”

“Lyds, look, I just embroidered a couple small fleur de lis patterns along the hem.” Stiles held up the shirt he was working on and mentally crossed his fingers that Lydia wouldn’t be too mad. He had done a small celebratory dance when he realized she had left a tank top at Derek’s house after spilling something on it. He hadn’t had the chance to work on this type of material and he had been curious to see how it was different from the materials he usually wore.

She bent low to inspect them. “They are actually quite pretty.”

“Thanks.” Stiles replied, trying not to blush. It had been a long time since he had actively crushed on Lydia, but it was still nice to get compliments from her.

Lydia gripped Stiles’ earlobe and pinched. “But next time you want to alter any of my clothing, ask me first.”

“Of course.”

“These really are nice though. I’m impressed, Stiles.”

“I’m a treasure trove of hidden talents,” Stiles said, grinning widely up at her. She patted his cheek and walked away to let him finish up.

Jackson jumped up, “Wait I left a shirt here the other day. Stiles you better not have fucking put flowers on it!”

Stiles flipped Jackson off as he ran out of the room.

5

“Hey… uh…Stiles?”

Stiles looked up from his work to see Isaac standing in the doorway hesitantly. “What’s up Isaac?”

“I tore my favorite scarf… and Derek said you could help me?”

Stiles reached out, “Yea of course. But why are you wearing this? It’s August dude.”

Isaac handed the scarf to Stiles and shrugged. “I don’t know. I just like it, is all.”

“That’s fine, I’m not judging. I just know that I sweat way too much in like… a single layer.” He studied the tear for a moment. It was long and jagged, but he could fix it. “This will take me awhile, and you’ll be able to see the line where I fixed it, since it’s so jagged, but it will be good as new in a couple hours.”

Isaac’s wide grin was more than worth the trouble. “Cool. Derek also said I should feed you, since you’re helping me out, so I ordered Chinese. Pass me the remote.” Isaac dropped onto the couch and put his feet up on the table.

+1

Derek and Scott stared down at themselves in clear shock. “How are we not dead right now?” Scott gasped out.

Jackson tackled the hunter with the flamethrower that had just tried to light Derek and Scott on fire and knocked him out while Boyd and Erica took care of the two hunters that had shot at Lydia and Allison.

Stiles nodded in satisfaction. His work from the whole summer seemed to have paid off fabulously, all at the same time.

Derek spun to look at Stiles. “You did this.” Again with the questioning eyebrow but the complete lack of inflection.

Stiles couldn’t hide his proud grin.

“This is that shirt you embroidered…” Lydia said slowly looking down at herself. “And I swear that bullet was coming straight at me, and then it just kind of veered at the last second.”

“And this is one of the shirts that you fixed for me,” Derek added on. “And I felt the heat of that fire, and then it just went around me.”

Derek looked at Scott and Isaac, who had also managed to get through the skirmish without any damage. “Stiles fixed my scarf,” Isaac offered.

“You put magic… in our clothes?” Lydia pulled the hem of her shirt up so she could study it.

“I embroidered runes in,” Stiles replied finally. “And I infused the runes with my Spark to make them extra strong.” Stiles looked over at Scott, “Also I put a potion in your laundry detergent so all of your clothes and your mom’s are infused with protection magic.”

“What the fuck, dude? Did you put magic protection on everyone’s clothes except for mine?” Jackson demanded.

Stiles scoffed. “Jackson, you're a pain in my ass, but of course I took care of you.” Jackson pulled up his shirt like Lydia was doing to study the hem. “I didn’t do a fancy pattern like I did with Lydia’s obviously. And your charms are actually in your shorts.” Isaac snorted in the background, but chose not to say anything, for which Stiles was grateful.

Derek bumped Stiles’ shoulder with his. “You did all of this to keep the pack safe without us even knowing.”

“Yea, but I really only took care of your summer clothes,” Stiles admitted. “I couldn’t figure out a convenient way to get hold of your jackets and stuff without asking.”

“I think the practical demonstration was pretty effective,” Lydia commented wryly. “I doubt anybody will hesitate to hand over their clothes now.”

**Author's Note:**

> I literally have no idea where this plot bunny came from.


End file.
